


Green Like Traffic Lights

by Dirade



Series: Stealing color ( rainbow of secrets ) [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Group Sex, Kinbaku, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirade/pseuds/Dirade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi invites Erwin to have fun with his little boyfriend and ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Like Traffic Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Additionally titled 'Green means Go' .

“You know I don't like bondage.” Armin’s voice shakes as he says it. 

They are in the Corporal’s quarters, where Armin fell asleep after they had partaken in events that little children do not know of. The younger boy sits on the bed, clothed in only a thin sheet which he has wrapped around himself. Levi stands, fully clothed, holding a coil of green rope. 

“C’mon, Armin. It’ll be fun.” His voice is soft, coaxing Armin to agree as if he is some wild animal waiting to be tamed.

Armin draws his legs closer to his chest, wrapping the blanket more securely around himself, pulling it taut so his superior cannot see the movement, the shaking of his body, underneath. Ever since that night, Armin becomes terrified at simply the thought of being held down. When they practice hand to hand combat, and he’s pinned to the floor, he panics, breath ragged and eyes wide. He tries to pass it off as surprise, but he can see his friends noticing the way he flinches away from touch, the way he hardly spends a night in his own bunk, the way bruises and bitemarks peek out from his collar. When his friends try to wake him up, he screams. Ever since that night, he’s been having nightmares, the events replaying in his mind like a scratched CD, all he can see is blood on sheets and cold gray eyes.

“Levi … it, it s-scares me.”

“Why? Just because of that night? You know I won’t hurt you like that again, baby.” Levi soothes, coming a little closer. Armin backs away until he’s about to fall off the bed. Levi continues to advance, twisting the rope around his fingers, eyeing Armin as if he is innocent prey. 

“N-no.” The voice is not his own. It can't be his own. He would never stand up to Levi. Right?

Levi’s face hardens, his eyes going from the softer color of stormy clouds to a frigid steel. “Armin, that is an order. You will meet me tonight in the dungeons at eight. Don't be late. “ 

Armin opens his mouth to speak, but the words become thick in his throat, sticking to him like chewed gum. He cannot refuse. 

\------

At seven thirty another soldier approaches Armin, saying something about going to the basement to discuss top secret strategy plans. Armin knows Levi will be the only one there, and discussion will be minimal at best. As if Armin needs a reminder, as if he would forget, as if he wasn't counting down the hours until his world comes crashing down again.

Armin treks through the castle, passing guards and the like. He wonders briefly if he should tell someone, tell them everything, tell them how scared he is and how he still can't refuse because he still loves Levi, and he’ll never stop loving him even if the Corporal sends him to his death or takes Armin’s life with his own hands. But there is no one trustworthy enough, and he doesn't want to seem weak. His appearance to the outside world, to his friends and other officers, is the only shred of humanity he has left. When he is with Levi, he is a senseless doll, a tool for pleasure. There is nothing human left inside his broken body. But on the outside, he does all he can to make it appear as though there is.

The temperature immediately drops as he enters the stone walled prison, and he finds Levi in Eren’s room, the only one furnished with a bed. Part of Armin is disgusted that Levi would choose to defile a place where his friend lays down to rest, but he does not voice this, simply enters the unlocked door. It closes behind him with a loud clang of metal against metal.

Levi’s smile is that of a sharp toothed demon, and he pulls the rope into a thin line between his hands. He steps closer, boot covered steps loud against the concrete floor. This time Armin does not back away.

\------------

An hour passes as Levi tangles Armin in a mess of emerald rope, stripping him of the clothing and leaving the forest hued string to rub abrasively against his pale skin, almost mirroring the marks left by the maneuvering gear. The rope is tied in diamond like patterns across his chest, looped around his legs and the base of his cock. He sits on his knees on the thin mattress, ankles tied to his thighs, hands pulled harshly upward, rope encircling his wrists, leading up to a ring that hung in the ceiling, where the rope was once more attached. A thick cloth gags his mouth, the white fabric already soaked with saliva, making his mouth dry and his throat voiceless. 

Armin’s eyes are closed when he hears another voice, feels another set of heavy footsteps rattle the floor. He hears low whispers, the patter of indecipherable words making his ears strain to hear past the white noise that fills his head.

When they come closer, Armin is surprised to realize he doesn't shake. Perhaps he is too used to the fear, too conditioned to let it infect him anymore. He will be able to make it through this. Chances are Levi brought one of his elite team members to come admire him, even feel up his smooth skin if they wanted to. His cheeks go hot as he thinks of the eyes on his exposed body, the sneers as foreign hands touched his skin. 

They are right in front of him; he can feel hot breath on his neck, but his eyes remained closed. He does not want to see the person who will use his body. If he cannot see them, he can pretend they won’t pass him each day in the hallways, can pretend that they don't eat lunch next to him, can pretend that this isn't real. But he is not prepared for the voice that purrs his name, and suddenly he knows he will not be able to make it through the night.

Armin opens his eyes to see Commander Erwin Smith, and he can do nothing more than stare, blue eyes wider than the ocean, sounds of shock and fear muffled behind the gag.

Erwin looks away from him, and then Armin sees Levi, leaning on the metal bars, arms crossed, a smug look painted across his face.

“He’s a pretty one.” The Commander says, carding a hand through Armin’s hair gently. He leans down so he is back to eye level with the young soldier. “Aren’t you, Armin?” 

Armin replies only with the way his body shakes.

Thoughts fly through the brilliant boy’s mind, chaotic, losing his usually cool head in favor of pure panic. What is Erwin doing here? Does he intend to use Armin as well? Has the Commander known all this time about their relationship? What kind of relationship do Levi and Erwin have? When he said ‘he’s a pretty one’, did that imply there were others? Does Levi usually pick a new recruit to seduce, only to then hand them off to Erwin? Is their love false? Had Levi ever really loved him? 

All this time, through all this pain, Armin clung to the belief that Levi loved him, that this was just a phase, that he only meant the best, that he felt the same way Armin did. He was Armin’s first love. And it might be his last. He’s not sure he will ever be able to recover if Levi breaks up with him. He could never love someone in that same, reckless, heart and soul way. Of course, Levi being much older than himself, he hardly expected to be Levi’s first anything, but he hoped against all odds he would be his last. For a while, that prayer had been answered, and life was paradise. But now, now this. Levi will be his first and his last. Eren and Erwin mixed somewhere in the middle.

Armin does not realize he is crying until a warm hand wipes away the silvery tracks that have begun to run down his cheeks. Erwin swims before his blurred vision. 

“Levi! Levi, he’s crying. Is there something I should do?” Erwin’s voice is kind, and he realizes he sees him as more than a toy. But still, his tone of voice portrays Armin as less than human; not quite worthy of true concern, rather, a little worry that his tears will make the floor slippery. A favored pet rather than a living, breathing, thinking human boy.

“He’s just happy you're here. I can't even tell you how long he’s been wanting your dick. He’s a fucking cockslut, this one.”

Erwin’s eyes trailed over Armin’s body, and he wondered if Erwin could see the fear in his eyes and was choosing to ignore it, or if he simply didn't see eyes at all, saw only holes to fuck and hair to pull. 

“Who would've guessed. He seems so innocent, not to mention he looks like an angel.”

Levi shoves himself off the wall, walking over to them. “Don’t get sentimental, old man. He’s mine, not yours.”

Something flutters in Armin’s chest, butterflies breathed back into life at the thought of Levi’s possessiveness over him, that he wasn't just a concubine being sold off to the Commander. Maybe, just maybe, deep down, Levi still loved him. The string of hopeful thoughts do not last long because there are hands on his hips and a warm body pressing against his back and Erwin is still standing in front of him so it must be Levi, Levi’s lips pressing against his neck, Levi stroking the sensitive skin along his hipbones; they stick out because he hasn't been eating much, the skin thinner and quicker to bruise.

When Levi pinches the hard nub on his chest, Armin’s breath hitches, and the tears continue to flow, salt sticking to his lips and dripping off his chin. He is staring into the Commander’s eyes, blue as his own, and he does not know what to think of them. They don’t say malice. Not in the way Levi’s do, when he looks hungry and ready to devour. But there is no pity, no regret inside them either. They are filled with curiosity, intrigue, a look so familiar to Armin he almost mistakes those sky hued eyes for his own. He is not concerned. He does not see anything wrong. All he sees is Levi, Levi using an object as he sees fit. 

Armin shouldn't expect to see anything different. His Commander is a harsh one, a killer. But has he ever killed a human? Does he still see Armin as human? He’s seen this man swear his life and dedicate his heart to the good of humankind, for the limb of another soldier. So why? How is this any different when Armin is losing some part of himself that can never grow back, never be healed and he doesn't know why Erwin doesn't see that, why he can't see Armin cracking, breaking into small pieces before his clear cerulean gaze. 

“Are you enjoying this yet, Armin?” Levi asks from behind him, continuing to roll the hard skin of his nipple between his long, delicate fingers. Armin frantically shakes his head, closing his eyes from Erwin’s intense gaze, looking at him, watching him be humiliated. Tears fly from his eyes, and he does not see a few land on the Commander’s flawless face. His protests are lost, reduced to muffled groans, behind the cloth. 

He doesn't want this. He doesn't want to be touched like this in front of someone he respects so much, he doesn't want to be exposed so completely to the person he has bravely dedicated his heart to. He wants to be seen as a soldier, as a valuable ally. Not a fuck toy. Not a slut that his superior’s can take at any time. After working so hard to learn, to train, to for once in his life not be useless; here he was. Reduced to nothing. 

“Are you sure he wants this, Levi? You asked? You already broke him in?”

Erwin speaks of Armin as if he is a wild dog, needing to be broken, will bent, cowering in corners before Erwin can have his way with him. There is, however, an underlying layer of concern. Does Erwin really care? Or does he just not want to risk insubordination? Armin would never tell. Not even after this. 

“Yeah, of course.” Levi replies, hands skating across the young boy’s abdomen, lightly tracing the scars in the outline of his name. “He just likes the roleplay element. The struggle, the acting; it turns him on. I mean, look at him.” The black haired man grips Armin’s cock, hard from the ministrations of his chest. He jerks his hand a few times, and Armin’s whimper is silenced by the cloth between his teeth, already soaked with saliva, dripping from the corners of his mouth like he is a drooling child. 

“And he let you do this, too?” Erwin gestures to the scar on Armin’s stomach. There is no suspicion in his voice, only questions mixed with faint admiration. 

Levi nods. “It was his idea. He’s into the whole ‘ownership’ thing.” Levi lies. Levi is lying. How does Erwin not see that? How does Erwin not see the terror in his eyes?

“Quite the young man, aren't you, Armin?” Erwin strokes the boy’s cheek, smiling far too kindly at his desperate expression. When Erwin looked away, Armin wasn't sure if he wanted to breath a sigh of relief or scream. “So, who goes first?”

Armin could hear the smile in Levi’s voice. “You’re the guest of honor. You should go first.” As if Armin is a choice, a decision to be made, not his own body but someone else’s to control for him. 

“If you say so.” The way Erwin smiles down at him makes Armin wonder how many other young boys have endured this same treatment. And how many enjoyed it. 

The Commander circles around to the other side of him, leaving Armin’s field of view. Soon Levi takes Erwin’s place, standing in front of Armin, arms crossed and face emotionless. A bottle of lube is tossed through the air, and Armin hears it hit Erwin’s palm. Cold liquid seeps over his hole, and Levi does something to adjust the ropes so Armin is in more of a bent over position, his upper body hovering dangerously unsupported. 

Erwin sticks a finger inside of him, barely taking a second to let him adjust before putting in a second finger, scissoring the two. “He’s not that tight. You stretched him pretty loose, didn't you, Levi?”

Armin begins to sob anew, heaving intakes of breath wracking his fragile frame. Just like with Eren, he can't even satisfy his Commander. Levi has taken all of him, all of his use. He can't even be a good fuck, let alone soldier or ally of humanity.

There are lips on the side of his throat and the Commander’s voice speaks against his skin. “Don’t cry, Armin. I’m sure you’ll feel very good.” Armin tries to breathe past the tears, and slowly gains control of himself. He will not show such weakness in front of his commanding officers. He will not cry. Erwin places a soft kiss on his neck, warmth lingering on the spot, and Armin bows as the fingers inside him curl, brushing the bundle of nerves that sends waves of sensation beneath his skin.

“Erwin - “ The name is barely more than a whisper, only to be broken by a gasp of pain as Levi kicks his shin. 

“You haven't earned the right to call him that yet, brat.” Armin bites back a whimper. 

The fingers withdraw from inside him, and he is left with a peculiar feeling of emptiness, as if Erwin has removed more than his hand. Like his heart, his soul, has been wrenched out of him in this process, this process where he has been filled with more than he wants to think about. Erwin’s cock slides into him easily, already slicked with the lube that Levi hasn’t always been kind enough to use. 

Erwin is larger than both Levi and Eren, but still, he is less painful than that fateful night, and for that Armin is thankful. The older man gives him a second to adjust before slowly and steadily rocking his hips forward. Armin feels full in a pleasant way, another piece of an ever growing puzzle fitting into place; Levi, Eren, Erwin, Armin, interlocked with each other. 

Levi’s warm mouth wraps around the head of his cock, and Armin gives a throaty, silenced moan into the gag, tightening around Erwin's cock. Erwin's thrusts are making Armin swing, his mind spinning in irrational fear that he will fall, although the yards of rope around his body say otherwise. The Commander's hands wrapped around Armin's hips, the entire width of his bone fitting into the man's palms alone. Levi's own, smaller hands also press into his hips, and he feels Levi and Erwin's fingers tangle together over his skin. Again, he wonders what kind of relationship they have.

Armin tries to relax, quieting his voice to only low murmurs and going lax in the ropes that support him. His body spasms when Erwin hits that certain spot inside of him, a sharp cry escaping his lips. 

"T - take the gag out, Levi." Erwin says roughly, and Armin feels a perverse satisfaction that he's the one causing that strain in the Commander's voice. "I want to hear him." 

Levi gave Armin a last suck, the cold dungeon air replacing his lips. The shorter man was eye level with the soldier, leaning close until Armin could feel the Corporal's mouth move against her ear, his voice almost silent. "Not a word." 

The warning was not lost on him, and Armin gave a minute nod to show he understood. Levi stared at him, as if assessing his trustworthiness. 

Armin coughed when the gag came out, taking heaving breaths of stagnant air into his lungs. 

Erwin's hand snaked up to wrap around Armin's throat, pressing lightly on his adam's apple. Armin swallowed, trying to smooth out the hitching of his inhales, the squeaks of sensation.

"Don't hold it in, Armin. I want to hear you." Erwin purred, tapping a finger against the boy's windpipe. Armin complied, a cacophony of soft moans short gasps, a low keen an ever present undertone. 

Armin watched Levi's impassive expression as Erwin slid in and out of him. Something in those steel eyes changed, and Armin shuddered, choking back his fear.

"Repeat after me ... " Levi's smooth voice sounded like a gunshot in Armin's sensitive ears.

'No. Please don't make me say it. ' The younger thought frantically, as if he could communicate to Levi without words. 'I may not have any pride left, but I don't want to beg for the Commander. Please don't make me say it.' It was ridiculous, how he clung to those small pieces of dignity he had left, the few things that he hadn't done, that hadn't tainted him. 

"I am a slut."

Armin bit his tongue, looking away. A strong hand pulled harshly at his hair, making pain flicker in Armin's skull. 

"Say it." Levi hissed, tugging a bit harder.

"I ..." A soft sob escapes the boy, his face burning in humiliation and the faintest hint of anger. "... am a s-slut."

Levi offered a cruel smile. "I am a filthy, disgusting whore who only wants cock." 

Armin's mind flashed back to when Levi had called him these very names. "I am a f-filthy, disgusting ..." The words broke off when Erwin gave a particularly hard thrust, making Armin's spine bow painfully. "wh..wh..."

"Whore." Levi repeated.

"Whore ... who only wants ..." A guttural noise crawled from his throat when the Commander rocked forward, body jolting. " c-c-cock..." 

Levi crossed his arms, watching the boy casually, mouth a thin, neutral line, before once more curling into malice. "I am Erwin's plaything." Armin looked up at the man, pulse throbbing with shame. He couldn't say that. He didn't want to say that. But Levi wasn't done. "And I belong to Levi."

Erwin's hand slid down Armin's throat, ghosting over his collar bones, stroking down the curve of his spine. Armin felt tears well forth in his eyes, stinging as they gathered beneath his sky blue irises. 

His voice was thick when he spoke. "I am ... " He inhaled shakily, the breath catching in his chest. "Erwin's ..." The Commander's lips pressed into the space between his shoulder blades, and Armin shivered. "plaything. And I b- belong to ..." I belong to myself. Don't I? "Levi." The tears spilled over, running heavy and hot down his cheeks. 

Erwin's pace quickened, grunts of pleasure coming from his lips. He could tell the Commander was close. "C- can I cum inside?" His deep voice was husky, his grip on Armin's fragile hips tightening. 

Even as Levi nodded, Armin yelped, shaking his head frantically. "Wait! No! N- not inside. Please don't -" He didn't want that inside him, he didn't want another mark, another permanent imprint on his skin that wouldn't fade as time healed it. He respected the Commander greatly, without a doubt, but the thought of being filled by another person was almost too much. He didn't want that inside his body, inside him. Not now. Maybe not ever. 

A starburst of pain exploded across his cheek when Levi slapped him. 

"Shut up. " The Corporal's hand latched on to Armin's shoulder, nails digging into the skin as he leaned close, face to face. "You're going to take what he gives to you, and then you're going to say thank you. " He pinched the skin of Armin's shoulder, and the boy shuddered. "Got it?"

Armin managed a choked sound of understanding, digging his nails into his own palms. When Levi pecked his cheek, murmuring some sadistic praise he couldn't decipher, Armin flinched. 

He heard Erwin let out a strangled cry from behind him, grip hard enough to leave finger-shaped bruises on Armin's hips, before the boy felt a throb inside him, followed by a wet warmth that scorched his insides and make his voice smolder in his weary throat. 

Armin's body shook in the harsh pull of the ropes, the abrasion pushing him closer to the edge until he was just before the peak of pleasure, held back by the coil of rope denying him that blissful fall. 

His limbs stilled, the shaky high fading, but still leaving him unsatisfied, the convulsion of dry orgasm still not enough to satiate him; this carnal thing inside him that warred with his once powerful pride. If this was going to be his life, perhaps he should accept it, rejoice in the receiving. Why should he fight? Was there even anything worth fighting for? 

Erwin pulled out with a lewd sound, and Armin felt liquid seep down his thigh, making bile rise in his throat. Another person marking him as territory. He knew he should be thankful he wasn't a girl, that he didn't run the risk of child, but he still felt filthy, he still felt violated, and maybe this would be easier if they used a condom, if it wasn't skin on skin but they didn't and it was and Armin hated that he had been reduced to ... to this.

A rough, calloused grip cupped his jaw, pushing the bones together painfully. Levi stared down at him, tightening his grip as the seconds passed, a silent reminder.

"Th-thank you." Armin gasped out, coughing weakly when Levi removed his hand. 

A finger trailed down Armin's thigh, swiping up the half-translucent liquid before pressing the bitter taste to boy's lips. Armin opened his mouth obediently, too tired to fight any longer, too exhausted, mentally and physically, to do anything but obey. The fingers left, then returned, until Armin had dutifully sucked away all remnants of the Commander's acts, simply delving it deeper and deeper inside himself. 

As a parting gift, perhaps, Erwin spanked him, leaving a reddened imprint of a hand on the younger's rear. At this point, Armin didn't even react. Maybe that was why Levi cut the ropes, sword slicing smoothly through the coils, letting the boy's body to plummet to the stone floor. 

Armin would have screamed in surprise, had his voice not been reduced to but a whisper of sound, screams long since depleting his store. 

His body tensed, small jerks of pain rattling through him, the new tug of different ropes as he tangled himself on the ground, his superiors watching his struggle without compassion. He coaxed his muscles to stillness, fighting to slow his breathing.

He heaved on the floor, curling into a fetal position, absentmindedly fiddling with the rope on his wrists, trying to loosen or untie them, he wasn't sure. 

A shadow was cast over him, and he looked into stormy gray eyes. "Lev-" He stopped himself. "Corporal ..." He mumbled. Whatever would become of him now, he would accept it. Levi owned him. He'd given up this fight. He'd felt as if he'd been here for centuries, chained to these walls and this place and these men. It was too late to escape, too late to return to anything he'd left behind. This would be his life now. There was nothing he could do, nothing he would try to do. He was done.

Armin watched through hooded lids and dull, lifeless eyes, as the black-haired man cut through his rope with his sword, astonishingly gentle and careful as he slowly unwound the bonds that left angry, red marks, rough to the touch, embedded into his skin. 

When it was done, Armin pushed himself up to his arms, legs folded next to him, crossed ever so slightly out of embarrassment or some sort of long abandoned, misplaced modesty. 

Levi knotted his slender fingers in Armin's golden tresses, tilting his face up. Armin sniffles loudly, a quiet sob spilling from him as his neck was exposed. 

"Suck." Levi ordered. After unzipping the Corporal's pants and releasing him, Armin hesitantly lapped at the head, taking him in with care. "Use your hands." The man grunted, pushing Armin's skull down a little further. Armin raised his hands, body wobbling as he lost the support, running his hands over Levi's thighs, across his hips, until finally coming to foddle the other's ball, running a hand over the base of his length. 

After only a few moments, Levi grew impatient, and Armin felt his head being shoved down, the intrusion hitting the back of his throat, making him gag. He tried his best to bob along with it, but each time he felt his organs crawl up out of his mouth when Levi was being shoved down it. "Don't bite me, bitch." Over and over, the Corporal's cock tore his throat, and when Levi finally pulled away Armin had forgotten how to breathe, had trouble taking full inhales, gulping loudly with no oxygen entering him. White was painted in warm splatters across his face. 

Armin started to cry. He felt a lump form in his chest, and the saltwater sadness overflowed, running down his cheeks in hot, silvery tracks, mixing with the sweat that had gathered on his skin. He couldn't stop the heavy sobs that broke through his ribcage, his inhales cut off by exhales as he tried and failed desperately to breathe past the emotion clogging his systems. His body convulsed, wracked with his cries, his hands and thighs shaking from fear and exertion. 

He hated this. 

He was jolted back to his senses when he felt Levi's hands close around his wrists from behind, and he panicked, squirming under the tight grip. 

"Shhh..." Levi purred, thumb stroking gently over Armin's skin. His lips pressed to the back of Armin's neck. "It's your turn now."

Erwin took a step closer, knelt down in front of the teen. 

"No! No, don't!" He didn't want this he didn't want this he didn't want to feel pleasure from this he just wanted it to be over he didn't want to be touched he didn't want to feel good no no no no. Levi's nails dug into the arteries hidden beneath his skin. Armin hissed in pain. "Please don't ... I don't want ... n-no more...please..." 

They did not listen, and the Commander spread Armin's legs, lowering his head to suck on him, just as Levi had done before. Armin found his voice again, and he cried out, a harsh scream dwindling to unintelligible replays of 'no, don't, please '. 

After so much ceaseless stimulation, the young boy didn't last long, his vision going white as waves of orgasmic heat crashed over him, the pleasure making his spine bow and his toes curl. 

"Thank you." 

After that, it was over. Levi and Erwin left, and Armin was alone. 

"Clean this up." 

His sobs, the only sound in that stiflingly silent place, were not heard by anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter:  
> Blue, of course.   
> More eating disorders.  
> little physical abuse.  
> probably not as much sex. maybe.   
> All that good (terrible) stuff.   
> Sorry for the severe lateness!  
> Stay tuned!


End file.
